Sibling Rivalry
by Zexion the cloaked Schemer
Summary: This about Tala and his little bother Yin who was living with his grandparents. He was always in Tala’s shadow. But what happens when he enters a beyblade Tournament? you’ll have to read to find out. rated T for up comming chapers
1. Chapter 1

I don't own beyblade.

This about Tala and his little bother Yin who was living with his grandparents. He was always in Tala's shadow. But what happens when he enters a beyblade Tournament? I'll have to read to find out.

Sibling Rivalry

Tala was sitting in this room waiting for his brother to come back. Well that's what he believed anyway. He and his brother got alone okay it's that lately Tala's parents where always Yin comparing him to him. So Tala wasn't glad that he was coming home well he was and he wasn't. On the other hand Tala was going to be training for the BeyBlade Championships Tournament

SO he would be very busy with his team so that would get out of the house. (Man why did he have coming at this time of year.) Tala though to himself just then his cell phone rang. "Hello" Tala said "Hey Tala what's up?" Bryan said as he sat down. " Nothing much just that my brother is coming home today."'

"That sucks so when are we starting are training?" (Does he not listen to me?) "In about a week why?" Tala asked. "I just forgot that's all thanks." He hung up. "Tala come here," His mom yelled. "Coming" Tala said as he went down stairs to see what she wanted.

"You wanted me," He said as he sat down on the couch and looked at his mom. "Yes I did Tala your brother going to landing in Japan in about and hour, and I want you to go with your father to pick him up okay." Tala looked like he had just been embarrassed in fort of his funs but a rookie.

On the way to the airport Tala was sitting on the passenger side messing around with the radio. "Is there anything on?" Tala said as he kept on toying with it. "Tala can't you just leave on one station." His dad asked him as he looked at him. "No because there's nothing good on the others." Tala said as he went back to what he was doing before he interrupted his father just sighed.

At the airport they found Yin and got his lugged the dive back to the house was every quite. "So Yin how is grandpa and grandma doing?" asked his dad. "There okay say dad how come Tala did have to come with me?" Tala was looking out the window. "Well Yin because Tala is older and he was in a BeyBlade Tournament." Tala was glad that they had finely gotten home. He got out and went into the house.

So Tala's little brother is back what could go wrong. This my first story that I actually had a nice story line to. Please revive


	2. Chapter 2

The last time last time _at the airport they found Yin and got his lugged the dive back to the house was every quite Well Yin because Tala is older and he was in a BeyBlade Tournament." Tala. "So Yin how is grandpa and grandma doing?" asked his dad. "There okay say dad how come Tala did have to come with me?" Tala was looking out the window. "Was glad that they had finely gotten home. He got out and went into the house. _

* * *

Tala went to sit down on the couch and turned on the TV, and flipped the channels. Just then his brother and his bad come in. "Hey Tala can you help me" asked Yin. Tala looked at him "What do you want Yin?" Yin handed Tala his bag. "What do you want me to do with this?" He asked as he put it by him. "Can you put that in our room." Tala looked at him "Why don't you?" Yin was standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "Because I am going to help mom cook tonight." He said as he walked over to his mom. Tala looked at him. _(Man I want to hurt him so bad sometimes!)_ Tala yelled in this mind. He walked up stairs and put his brother things in his room and walked back down stairs.

"Here happy" Tala said as he sat back down. "Tala come here" His dad called him. He got back up and went to see what his dad wanted. "Yeah dad." Tala said. "Look Tala you guys have to get along. He's you brother Tala." He said as Tala rolled his eyes.

"Look dad I am going to be leaving to train for Tournament." Tala said as he dad though about. "Tala why doesn't Yin go with you." Tala about fell over later that night.

"Hey Tala can I join your team for the BeyBlade Tournament this year?" asked Yin as he sat next to Tala. Tala looked at him awkwardly and said, "Why you don't blade." Yin looked at him. (It was true Yin didn't know who to blade but he could lean right?) "Well maybe you could teach me how blade. I got a blade when I was with are grandparents, and I've been practicing and I am good but I could be better."

Tala thought _what's with him he never liked blading. So why ask me now. Right before I am going to be getting ready for the BeyBlade Tournament. Well if I don't then he'll just mom and dad that I beat him up. Man why couldn't I be an only child? _"Tala" Yin said for the like the eight time. "What do you want Yin" Tala snapped.

Yin was shocked "Sorry Tala I didn't mean for you get mad at me." Yin said, as he looked sad. Tala took note of this. "Yin I didn't mean to hurt your feeling." Yin looked up at Tala. "I know so can blade with you and your team this year." Tala looked at him. "Well lets see what you can do Yin." He said as he walked into the basement of their house.

"Whoa Tala this huge!" Yin said as Tala flipped on the light switch to reveal a huge Beystadium. "Yup had it custom made for training and other things." Tala said as he walked over to his brother. "So we are going to blade or you going to stand with your mouth wide open and stair at it all day?" Tala as Yin looked at him and nodded.

"Okay there are a few rules. One is a stadium out, which is when your beyblade doesn't even enter the stadium."

Tala said and Yin nodded. "Okay second is when your when you blade stops spinning. Third is when you don't launch your blade into the stadium when your opponent dose. And then you can have tie that's when both blades are out or when they both stopped spinning at the same time. Also then both bladders are unable to battle." Tala said.

"Okay I think I get it." Yin said as he and Tala where getting ready to beybattle."3.2.1. LET IT RIP" said at the same time. "Nice launch Yin" Tala said as he watched Yin moves closely. "Thanks Tala same to you but I am going to win this." Yin said as he did the same. "We'll see about that Yin GO Wolborg!" Tala yelled.

"Go Bolyborg" Yin yelled just then the door opened and Bryan Spenser and Kai come in. "Whoa guys your shredding the beydish." Bryan said. The battle ended in tie because they didn't give an inch. "Whoa that was cool!" said Bryan as he looked at Tala and then at Yin.

"Wear did you learn to blade like that Yin?" Tala asked. "When I was with are grandparents Tala." Bryan and Spender fell over anima style. Kai just looked at them. "So Tala who is this kid?" they asked. "I am not a kid. I am 12 and I am Tala's brother. So Tala can I join your team?"

Tala looked at the others. "Well what do you guys think?" Tala asked. "I think he should," said Spender and Bryan said at the same time. Kai looked him over "Well he's insurance but he's got power." Kai said. "So I am on the team than Tala." Tala nodded.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter I well update when ever I get a chance to. Please Review**


End file.
